A Ranger's Perspective
by SkyFire2
Summary: This is Aragorn's take on the whole Arwen situation in what some have called my vicious!Arwen arc. *g* Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

A Ranger's Perspective  
by SkyFire  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were.  
  
A/N: 1)This is the Arwen-bashed-Glorfindel-upside-the-head arc, as seen from Aragorn's perspective,   
so there will probably be a bit of retelling, though from a different angle, and some new stuff   
that the others weren't aware of (as in when he was alone, etc.).  
  
2)Thoughts are in / /.  
  
Please review! I want at least 10, okay? *g*  
  
*****  
A Ranger's Perspective  
by SkyFire  
  
Aragorn was summoned to his foster father's recieving chamber not long after the end of the   
Council session that had ended with both the Man Boromir and the Elf Legolas being taken away to   
the infirmary.  
  
"Aragorn," Elrond greeted as the Ranger entered the room. "Come in. Close the door behind you."  
  
Aragorn closed the door, went and sat near his foster father in the chair he indicated. "You   
wanted to speak with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," the other answered. He sat as well. "Aragorn, there is something I need to discuss with   
you, something that I'm not sure you're aware of." He sighed. "Do you remember how Arwen went   
out from Rivendell to meet you and your companions?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn answered. "I was surprised that you had sent her. I would have thought that you   
would have sent an Elf-lord like Glorfindel, someone who has successfully faced down Nazgul before.   
I thought it *was* Glorfindel at first, for she rode Glorfindel's Asfaloth."  
  
"I *did* sent Glorfindel, not Arwen," Elrond said. "But when she heard that he was to be sent   
after *you*, she bashed him over the head with a shovel, tied him up in the stable, stole his   
Asfaloth and was gone before anyone was the wiser for it."  
  
Aragorn stared at the Elf-lord in disbelief. "Arwen did *what*? Why? Is Glorfindel all right?"  
  
"He is in the infirmary with a concussion," came the reply. "I summoned her here as soon as she   
returned. She told me that she thought that Glorfindel was trying to steal your affections, take   
her place in your heart."  
  
"What!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Glorfindel?"  
  
"He isn't," Elrond said firmly, calming some of Aragorn's agitation. "I tried telling Arwen that,   
but she remains adamant. Then I told her I would talk to you about this... situation. She   
bashed *me* over the head with a vase and left me lying on the floor for Elladan and Elrohir to   
find barely a quarter-hour before the Council session."  
  
The look on Aragorn's face was one of both shock and confusion. "What? Why? Why would she   
attack both you and Glorfindel? I don't understand."  
  
Elrond sighed. His head was throbbing once again. "She thought Glorfindel wanted you for   
himself. She thought that I meant to somehow come between the two of you. She has become   
obsessed with you, and fiercely posessive."  
  
Aragorn considered that carefully, frowned as a thought struck him. He looked up at the half-Elf.   
"The Council session today," he said, "the stone that struck down Boromir and Legolas-"  
  
"Was hurled by Arwen," came the confirmation. "She probably struck out at Boromir for challenging   
you. She has, as I've said, become very protective of you. Likewise, she probably lashed out at   
Legolas because he leapt to your defense. She would probably see that as an attempt to win your   
affections. She is also very posessive, as I've said."  
  
Aragorn groaned with budding frustration. "So what you're saying is that anyone I talk to, male   
or female, is considered by Arwen to be fair game for head-bashing? Can't you control her?"  
  
"Control her? We can't even *find* her!" Elrond said. "I sent Elladan and Elrohir out after her   
as soon as Legolas and Boromir fell. They have not yet returned. Hopefully, they are not lying   
unconscious somewhere from yet another Arwen-bashing incident." He sighed. "That is all. I   
wanted to tell you of this so that you could perhaps get her to cease if you see her, as you are   
more than anyone else the likeliest to meet her."  
  
Aragorn nodded, stood. "I'll try, if I see her," he promised.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn! Beloved!"  
  
The happy cry came barely a split second after Aragorn shut the door of his room behind him as he   
entered. It was followed mere seconds later by Arwen hurling herself enthusiastically at the   
Dunadan, wrapping her arms around him and clinging like a leech.  
  
"Oh, beloved!" she said, looking deep into his eyes from scant inches away. "I heard that my   
father sent for you. You must ignore anything he has told you of me, for he wishes to drive us   
apart, the same as that Ranger-grabbing Glorfindel. I *knew* the vase wasn't hard enough to stop   
him long enough!"  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn sais carefully. "No one wishes to drive us apart."  
  
"Oh, my Love!" same Arwen's response. She hugged him tighter, ignoring his subtle attempts to   
dislodge her. "They have been subtle and your eyes are blind to their tricks. But fear not, for   
I shall not allow them to succeed!"  
  
"Arwen," he said again. "You are mistaken. You must stop assaulting those who are around me."   
Subtlety having failed, he forcefully pried her off of him, walked away deeper into the room.   
"No one is trying to come between us."  
  
She flung herself at his feet, wrapped herself around one leg. "But they do! So *many* in the   
past few days-"  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn said. He tried to move, but she hung on, a dead weight on one leg.  
  
"-Glorfindel, that dog! Then-"  
  
"Arwen," he said again, trying to pry her loose once more.  
  
"-my own father! Imagine! And-"  
  
"Arwen," he said, a bit louder now.  
  
"-those two miscreants, Boromir and Legolas-"  
  
"Arwen! Let go!" he yelled at last in frustration.  
  
Shocked, she let go, staring up at him with wide eyes of sharpest blue. "Beloved?"  
  
"Elrond was right. You *are* obsessed!" he said. He turned, walked towards the door. /There   
should be *someone* out there who will take her into custody for Elrond,/ he thought to himself.  
  
He was perhaps five feet from the door when something hard smashed into his head in an explosion   
of dirt and the floor and unconsciousness rose quickly up to meet him.  
  
  
  
Arwen stared down at her beloved one's unconscious body sprawled on the floor, broken stoneware   
around him, dirt scattered everywhere, the plant that had occupied the flowerpot tangled in his   
hair.  
  
She bit her full lower lip.  
  
"Oops," she said softly.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
So, what did you think? Let me know! I'm hoping for *at least* 10 reviews before I post the next   
part... so click the button and feed my plotbunnies! *g* 


	2. What happened next...

A Ranger's Perspective  
by SkyFire  
  
For disclaimer, see part 1.  
  
Okay, I know that this part is a bit short, but my plotbunnies are refusing to help at this point,   
and I'm hoping that by getting this posted and reviewed-upon, that it'll kick-start them again.  
  
Please review, and help a poor, starving plotbunny! *g*  
  
*****  
A Ranger's Perspective  
by SkyFire  
  
Part 2  
  
Arwen moved lightly to Aragorn's side. She knelt down beside him, still gnawing at her lip in   
distress, and brushed both the plant and the dirt from his head. Gingerly, she touched the   
growing lump on his head, jerking her hand back with a dismayed sound as he moaned in pain even   
in his unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh, Beloved," she said softly, mournfully. "Now look what they have done to you." She   
conveniently ignored the fact that it had been *she* that had struck him down; as far as she was   
concerned, they had been discussing the others, so it *had* to be *their* fault, not her own.  
  
Gently, she rolled him over onto his back, then dragged her beloved Dunadan's unconscious form   
across the floor to his bed, then lifted him up onto it. She was about to see to the small cut   
on his head that was bleeding onto the pillow, but then froze at a knock at the door.  
  
"Aragorn?" she heard her father call. "Aragorn, someone heard a scuffle within. Are you all   
right?"  
  
Arwen looked down at her unconscious Ranger, at the debris on the floor. She was certain that   
her father would somehow find a way to blame Aragorn's injury on *her*.  
  
"Aragorn?" Elrond called again, knocking once more. The doorknob started to turn. "Aragorn, I   
am coming in."  
  
Arwen was gone out of the window before ever Elrond entered the room.  
  
  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly, head throbbing in pain. He groaned, lifted a hand to his head even as he   
opened his eyes. The world spun crazily for a moment before settling into place, though   
remaining a bit blurry. He blinked up at the fuzzy figure leaning over him, trying to focus his   
vision on whoever it was.  
  
"Arwen?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
A short, inelegant snort was heard before the other regained his composure. "Not quite," came   
Elrond's amused voice. "Welcome to the ranks of the Arwen-bashed."  
  
Aragorn frowned, eyes finally focusing on the other. "Arwen was here," he said. "She was   
waiting for me."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I guessed that when I saw you unconscious and the broken flowerpot on the floor."  
  
"She hit me," the Ranger said in disbelief. He touched the throbbing lump on the back of his   
head. His fingers came away blood-reddened. He stared.  
  
Seeing the blood, Elrond frowned, then checked the wound. He cleaned it carefully, decided that   
it, like his own, would not require a bandage. "There," he said as he finished. "Done, though   
the poor pillow is fouled with blood. The headache *should* be at least mostly gone by the next   
Council session tomorrow. Until then, you should rest."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He tossed the bloodstained pillow out of bed onto the floor, settled into another   
even as he pulled a light sheet over himself. He was already drifting into sleep as he heard   
Elrond leave and softly close the door behind him.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Okay, what did you think? Plotbunnies would like at least 10 feedings or more before thinking of   
the next part, why not help them along? *g* If the review button down there doesn't work (I've   
noticed it's acting a bit wierd lately), you can reach me by email at rabid_plotbunny@yahoo.ca *g* 


End file.
